


Tiempo de realeza

by GoldenLiar



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLiar/pseuds/GoldenLiar
Summary: Felipe IV y Lope de Vega (hijo) suelen escaparse al Ministerio a cada rato libre que tienen, ya sea para consultar alguna de las decisiones del monarca o para pasar el rato sin preocupaciones. A la mayoría de funcionarios no parece gustarles la idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Felipe IV, a diferencia de la vasta mayoría de monarcas, no dejó de visitar el Ministerio tras enterarse de que no podría utilizarlo para cambiar nada de su reinado, sino al contrario. El saber que todo su reinado, o mejor dicho, toda su vida, estaba escrita y que él no tenía que hacer nada más que seguir los libros de historia al pie de la letra le proporcionaba una tranquilidad que el joven de diecisiete años jamás pensó que sentiría, y le daba tiempo para pasear por el claustro y explorar todas las posibilidades que el futuro tenía que ofrecerle, más a menudo que no de la mano, literalmente, de un chico de quince años que decía ser hijo de Lope de Vega (cosa que el propio Quevedo confirmaría más tarde a todos los curiosos que se acercaran a preguntar, bastante cansado del tema).

Felipe siempre actuaba indiferente, o al menos lo intentaba, pero al otro chico, Lope, le resultaba imposible no impresionarse constantemente por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Recordaba perfectamente su primera visita al Ministerio, empezando por cómo el aún príncipe le había sacado prácticamente a rastras de su casa y le había metido en un callejón que tenía de todo menos buena pinta, para después desaparecer por una puerta que parecía no ir a ninguna parte, sin dejarle a Lope más opción que seguirle. Cuando cruzó y apareció en un pasillo lleno de puertas como por la que había salido, iluminado con cosas que no había visto nunca y con no solo Felipe en frente, sino también un hombre, al menos diez años mayor que ellos, vestido con las ropas más extrañas que el chico había visto en su vida, lo único que atinó a hacer fue agarrarse al brazo de Felipe, que parecía relajado en lugar de aterrorizado como Lope. Se preguntó qué diría su padre si lo viese así, abrazado a otro hombre y con las rodillas temblando, y decidió que prefería no saberlo.

-Majestad, si me perdona la indiscreción, sigo sin creer que traer a un civil aquí sea lo más prudente...

-Yo soy quien subirá al trono, Nicolás, y yo soy quien decide si los plebeyos saben de este secreto o no. Y vuestro trabajo es cumplir con lo que yo diga. -El tono de Felipe estaba lleno de veneno y el hombre, Nicolás, no contestó. El príncipe se volvió entonces a su aún asustado acompañante, hablándole en un tono mucho más dulce y llevando una de sus manos a su rostro, un gesto que tan solo se atrevía a hacer cuando ambos estaban solos y era absolutamente seguro. Lope no pudo evitar ponerse aún más nervioso sabiendo que aquel hombre les estaba mirando, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.- ¿Estáis bien? -Lope no se movió, así que Felipe continuó hablando.- Quiero enseñaros algo, pero si queréis volver tan solo decidlo y está hecho. -Lope no contestó, pasando la mirada de Felipe a Nicolás. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía el pelo azul y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, convencido de que estaba en el infierno, a punto de sufrir su eterna condena por ir contra la naturaleza y enamorarse de otro hombre. Miró a Felipe con las lágrimas casi desbordándole los ojos.

-¿Dónde me habéis traído? -Preguntó con un hilo de voz, sus ojos clavados en los del otro chico. Tragó saliva al ver que sonreía tiernamente, y que en sus ojos no había rastro de malicia ni odio, confirmándole silenciosamente que aquella no era una broma cruel del príncipe.

-Bienvenido al Ministerio del Tiempo. 

Había pasado un año desde aquello, pero Lope aún recordaba como por poco se desmaya cuando Felipe le explicó que estaban en el año 2016 y que, en efecto, habían viajado en el tiempo. El chico entró y salió por la puerta por la que habían llegado hasta que se mareó, e incluso al príncipe le costó convencerle de que aquello era real y no estaban en peligro. Para cuando los adolescentes estuvieron listos para continuar -Felipe le había asegurado que podían marcharse en cualquier momento y le había jurado varias veces que nada malo les pasaría si continuaban, y Lope había decidido seguir adelante, confiando ciegamente en el príncipe- Nicolás estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra otra puerta y con la vista fija en un extraño rectángulo negro que parecía emitir luz. Se levantó de un salto cuando Felipe carraspeó, enderezándose e indicándoles que le siguieran, comenzando a caminar por aquel pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Las manos de Felipe y Lope se rozaron por un segundo y el príncipe las entrelazó sin pensarlo, no sintiendo -o tal vez ignorando- la forma en que el chico se tensó ante el contacto. Nicolás no comentó nada al respecto y se limitó a guiarles en silencio hasta unas enormes escaleras de caracol que parecían extenderse en una caída infinita. Lope se acercó al borde, agarrándose fuertemente a la delgada barandilla que le separaba de una muerte segura con su mano libre y se asomó, retirándose rápidamente.

-¿Tiene fondo? -Preguntó a Felipe, pero sin embargo fue Nicolás quien contestó.

-¿Teóricamente? Sí. Pero yo una vez tiré una piedra y por mucho que esperé no oí que chocara contra nada.- El hombre se encogió de hombros y Lope se estremeció, decidido a no volver a acercarse al borde pasase lo que pasase. Felipe tiró de él y comenzó a subir las escaleras, siguiendo de cerca a Nicolás, ambos parecían tan familiarizados con el camino como si vivieran allí. Lope se preguntó cuántas veces había estado el príncipe allí, le preguntaría más tarde.

Aquel día no llegaron a salir del Ministerio, pero la idea ni siquiera pasó por la cabeza de Lope, demasiado ocupado tratando de asimilar toda la información que recibía de todas partes. Felipe le presentó a Salvador como "Lope de Vega", y el chico pasó un mal rato tratando de explicarle al hombre que sí, aquel era su nombre, pero el poeta no era él, sino su padre. Más tarde se le ocurrió que tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, porque Salvador no parecía nada feliz de que estuviera allí, nadie lo parecía, de hecho. Nicolás no se separó de ellos en ningún momento, siguiéndoles como una sombra y contestando a todas las preguntas de Lope. El chico quería interrogarle sobre su cabello más que nada en el mundo, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Para cuando regresaron a su propio tiempo ya era bien entrada la mañana y Felipe le hizo jurar que jamás hablaría con nadie sobre lo que acababa de ver, a lo que Lope accedió, algo desorientado ahora que la aventura había terminado y agotado tras haber pasado toda la noche en vela. El chico pasó toda la mañana durmiendo y cuando despertó logró convencerse de que aquello no había sido más que un sueño muy extraño.

Al menos hasta que, casi dos meses más tarde, Felipe volvió a llevarle a aquel lugar tan extraño donde todo era nuevo y misterioso y donde Felipe podía mostrarse cariñoso con él sin correr peligro. Lope decidió en aquella segunda visita que tal vez le gustase aquel llamado "Ministerio del Tiempo".


	2. Chapter 2

-Supongo que ya conoce usted a Velázquez. -Felipe asintió, cuidadoso de no mostrar su emoción ante la perspectiva de ver al joven pintor y tener a alguien en la corte con quién compartir su secreto, pero su máscara cayó y se convirtió en una de incredulidad cuando vio al hombre ante él, alguien que desde luego no era Velázquez, o al menos no el que él conocía. El hombre, por su parte, también pareció tardar en reconocerle, mirándole con curiosidad unos momentos antes de enderezarse de golpe y hacer una reverencia al tiempo que murmuraba un "majestad" que parecía tener ensayado. Felipe se volvió hacia Salvador.

-Si es cierto que este hombre es Velázquez, debe ser el de otra época, pues el Velázquez que yo conozco acaba de entrar en la corte y apenas  tiene veinticuatro años. -Declaró el rey, a lo que el pintor se apresuró a asentir y aclararle la situación.

-Vengo de 1636. -Explicó. El rey asintió y le hizo un gesto a Salvador, indicándole que ya podía marcharse, fingiendo no ver el gesto de alivio del hombre.

-¿Cómo os encontráis? ¿Seguís aún en la corte? -El pintor asintió, sonriente, y le contó que trabajaba como pintor de cámara, a lo que Felipe asintió.- ¿Y aquí? ¿Cuánto lleváis trabajando en el Ministerio? -Velázquez quedó algo confundido por la pregunta, pero contestó de todas formas, contándole al joven que había comenzado a trabajar para ellos haría unos cuatro años, pero que, si le disculpaba, no entendía cómo era eso relevante. El rey frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo es posible que en cuatro años nadie me haya siquiera mencionado que mi pintor de cámara trabajaba aquí? -Diego le miró por unos momentos, debatiéndose entre contarle su situación al rey o no, y decidiendo que no perdía nada por hacerlo.

-Verá, su majestad, en este Ministerio yo soy casi como un apestado. -El rey clavó la vista en él, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender cómo podía ser aquello. El pintor continuó.- Me tienen haciendo retratos robot y arreglando los errores de restauradores mediocres que no sé aún de dónde salen, ¡se está desaprovechando mi talento!

-¿Retratos... robot? -Preguntó el rey, confundido. No se le pasó el cómo Velázquez resopló, sin duda molesto con él por cambiar de tema, antes de explicarle.

-Sirven para identificar a las personas. Ellos me dan una descripción y yo los dibujo. -El rey sonrió, una muy posiblemente mala idea cruzándole la mente, y luego volvió el rostro serio, usando el tono formal que utilizaba en la corte a todas horas.

-El trato que estáis recibiendo aquí es una vergüenza, don Diego. Descuidad que hablaré con Salvador para que lo arregle. ¿Qué es lo que queréis, ir de misión? -El pintor asintió.

-De vez en cuando, me gustaría.

-Consideradlo hecho. -Velázquez sonrió como un niño, pero Felipe alzó una mano.- Pero voy a pediros algo a cambio, ¿vos podéis hacerme uno de esos... retratos robot?

Un par de horas más tarde, Felipe abandonó el Ministerio con un perfecto dibujo de Lope bajo el brazo y la promesa de Salvador, a regañadientes, de que enviaría a Velázquez a alguna misión sin riesgo.

 

* * *

 

-Les presento a la patrulla. -Salvador carraspeó y señaló a cada uno de los componentes mientras hablaba.- Este es Alonso de Entrerríos, soldado de los Tercios. Es un poco anterior a ustedes. A su lado están Julián Martínez, enfermero, del presente, y  por último la señorita Amelia Folch, estudiante universitaria en el siglo XIX. -El subsecretario introdujo entonces a Felipe, entonando una retahíla de títulos que parecía no acabar nunca, pero Lope no escuchaba, muy ocupado en examinar a Amelia de pies a cabeza. Se agarró a la manga de Felipe, que cortó a Salvador justo cuando se disponía a presentar a Lope y volvió toda su atención hacia el chico. Lope se puso de puntillas y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Felipe, susurrándole algo al oído que solo él pudo oír. Cuando Lope le soltó el rey se volvió hacia la patrulla, sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro.

-¿Conocen vuestras mercedes a Lope de Vega? -Amelia tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando Julián les explicó que sí, habían coincidido una vez para asegurarse de que el poeta embarcaba en el barco correcto de la armada invencible. Felipe miró a Lope, buscando algún tipo de confirmación, pero el chico no había apartado los ojos de Amelia.

-¿Ninguna otra vez? -Preguntó. Se volvió a Salvador cuando recibió una negación por respuesta.- ¿Y alguna otra misión? ¿De otra patrulla? -El subsecretario se acarició el mentón.

-Habría que comprobarlo pero según creo, no.

-¿Y por qué tanta curiosidad? -Intervino uno de los hombres, Julián.- Si se puede saber, claro. -Lope asintió, dando un paso adelante y llevándose una mano al pecho. Felipe alzó una ceja, teniendo perfectamente claro lo que significaba ese gesto y decidiendo no intervenir. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero que Salvador tenía en su oficina y cruzó las piernas, poniendo la misma cara que utilizaba en la corte para evitar sonreír. Salvador le miró, pero el rey lo ignoró, los ojos clavados en Lope. El chico habló fianlmente.

-Me llamo Lope Félix de Vega. -Los ojos de Amelia se abrieron de par en par y la estudiante se cubrió la boca; si los otros mostraron sorpresa, Lope no se fijó, disfrutando por una vez de la confusión que causaba su nombre.- Soy su hijo.

-¿El hijo de Lope de Vega? -Amelia pareció atragantarse con la pregunta, pero Lope fingió no darse cuenta y asintió.

-Tan solo tenía curiosidad por saber si los trabajadores de este Ministerio habían interferido en la vida mi padre. -Mintió, y Felipe por poco se levanta y le aplaude porque había sido algo tan natural que el rey casi se lo cree. Lope continuó.- Pero ya veo que apenas lo han hecho, lo que honestamente resulta algo decepcionante. -Felipe reconoció al momento la expresión de Salvador, una que significa que Lope debería estar agradecido de que la vida de su padre no se viese constantemente amenazada por aquellos que quieren modificar la historia, pero el rey intervino antes de que el subsecretario tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Si ya han terminado. -Felipe se puso de pie de pronto, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Lope.- Felipe IV tiene que ir a enterarse que es lo siguiente que va a hacer Felipe IV. -Le dio una palmada a Lope en la espalda y salió del despacho sin esperar al otro. Lope le siguió momentos después, tras examinar a Amelia una última vez. Alcanzó al rey en mitad del pasillo, tomando su mano al ponerse a su altura. -¿Es ella?

-Eso pienso, pero hay algunos detalles que no coinciden... -Lope se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo a Felipe después.- Es igual.

-Son una patrulla interesante, más que la de Ortigosa.- Lope rió suavemente ante el comentario y se pegó un poco más al rey, ambos encaminados hacia el archivo.


	3. Chapter 3

Felipe supo que las cosas iban mal cuando Lope no apareció en el Ministerio a la hora acordada, pero se negó a aceptarlo. Esperó quince minutos de pie frente a la puerta, tratando de convencerse de que Lope aparecería en cualquier momento, de que se había retrasado hablando con alguien o tal vez se había olvidado de la hora por estar escribiendo, pero cuando sintió aquel dolor agudo en su mejilla aceptó que el chico no aparecería por allí aquel día. Aún así se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, los ojos clavados en la puerta y la mano sobre la mejilla izquierda, respirando hondo para tratar de tranquilizar al otro. El rey sentía las lágrimas picándole tras los ojos, incapaz de decir si eran las suyas (nadie le había puesto la mano encima nunca, y siempre se sorprendía ante lo mucho que dolían las bofetadas) o las de Lope (el chico tendía a llorar de rabia cada vez que pasaba algo así, y por desgracia eso ocurría muy a menudo), pero tratando por todos los medios de contenerlas. Felipe no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó, pero así le encontró Julián.

–Hey. –La cara del enfermero cambió por completo cuando Felipe pareció salir de su trance y alzó la cabeza para mirarle, con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. El rey se las secó rápidamente al darse cuenta de la imagen que estaba dando y se levantó del suelo tan dignamente como pudo (se le habían dormido las piernas). Julián le agarró por el codo para ayudarle a sostenerse, poniéndole la otra mano en el hombro.– ¿Estás bien? –Felipe se apresuró en asentir.

–No soy yo, es Lope. –El monarca seguía llorando, pero no parecía consciente de ello y su voz apenas temblaba, como si aquellas lágrimas que deslizaban sin control por su rostro no fueran con él.– Creo que su padre le ha vuelto a encerrar. –Felipe se secó con la manga, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo un par de veces. Julián pensó que el chico se había calmado por fin, pero las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en cuestión de segundos. Felipe se limitó a mirarle con expresión aburrida.

Julián fue incapaz de reaccionar por unos momentos, preguntándose si el orgullo del adolescente frente a él era realmente tan grande como para estar teniendo lo que a todas luces parecía un ataque de pánico y fingir que no tenía nada que ver con él. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, quitándole las manos de encima al chico antes de volver a preguntar si estaba seguro y si quería una infusión o algo para calmarse. Felipe sonrió, aparentemente divertido a pesar de la situación, y negó con la cabeza.

–No vais a creerme cuando os diga esto, y no os culpo, nadie lo hace, pero de verdad que estoy bien. No soy yo quien llora, es Lope. –Julián le miró, completamente convencido de que estaba loco, hasta que la imagen de Lorca pasó por su cabeza. Felipe volvió a secarse las lágrimas otra vez y clavó sus ojos en él, expectante, mientras Julián se acordaba de aquellos sueños en los que el poeta y él se encontraban. No había dudado jamás de que fuesen reales.

–Te creo. –Respondió, dejando a Felipe tan sorprendido como maravillado.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Felipe pudo por fin controlar las lágrimas y el dolor de su mejilla pasó a no ser más que un molesto picor, asumió que Lope se había quedado dormido y aceptó la infusión que Julián le había ofrecido antes. Por mucho que fuera el monarca, Felipe no tenía permitido salir del Ministerio sin que Salvador lo autorizase, así que ambos tuvieron que conformarse con la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, donde Julián le bombardeó con preguntas, primero sobre el paradero de Lope y después sobre la escena que había presenciado en el pasillo.

–No sabemos por qué pasa –empezó Felipe, después de negarse a responder a nada que tuviese que ver con la situación de Lope si él no estaba presente. Tenía las manos alrededor de la taza y miraba tan fijamente a Julián que parecía que quisiera verle el alma. Los ojos del enfermero le devolvían la mirada esperanzados, buscando en él las respuestas que no había sido capaz de encontrar hasta entonces.–, pero por algún motivo sentimos el dolor del otro, físico –el chico se llevó la mano a la mejilla distraídamente– y mental. Sé al momento si Lope está triste, o si tiene miedo, o si se ha peleado con alguien, porque es como si me estuviese pasando a mí. Por supuesto, también funciona en la otra dirección y Lope sabe si estoy nervioso o preocupado, o cualquier otra cosa. –Julián asintió, pidiéndole silenciosamente a Felipe que continuara. El adolescente dio un sorbo a su infusión antes de seguir.– Por desgracia no funciona con sentimientos alegres pero, como ya os he dicho, no sabemos el por qué. –Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Felipe añadió en un susurro– A veces me parece escuchar lo que piensa.

–Yo veo a alguien en sueños. Es un poeta, se llama Federico. –Felipe asintió, no sabía quién era, pero había escuchado a Marga y Velázquez hablar de alguien con ese nombre y supuso que serían la misma persona. Dio otro sorbo a su infusión mientras Julián continuaba.– Él también me ve a mí, no es como si me lo estuviera imaginando. –Se justificó.– Es como si estuviésemos compartiendo el mismo sueño. A Lope y a ti, ¿os ha pasado alguna vez algo como eso? –Felipe negó con la cabeza, apenado al ver como los ojos verdes de Julián se apagaban.

–Tal vez sea porque sois almas gemelas, es lo que siempre dice Lope sobre nosotros. –Felipe sonrió ligeramente, pero resopló por la nariz al ver la expresión de Julián.– No me miréis así, viajáis en el tiempo a diario, ¿en serio os parece tan descabellada la idea de las almas gemelas?

Y lo cierto es que no, que no se lo parecía, pero que de tener algún alma gemela, la suya sería Maite, y ella estaba muerta. No dijo nada.

–Julián, no os miento si os digo que necesito a Lope como necesito respirar. –Mientras lo dijo, Felipe trató por todos los medios de no pensar en cómo Lope estaba encerrado en aquel instante y él, el rey, no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerlas, a sabiendas de que aquello era lo último que necesitaba el chico en ese momento. Volvió toda su atención a Julián.– ¿Alguna vez habéis necesitado a alguien así?

–A Maite. –Respondió sin pensar, y de un momento a otro le estaba contando toda su historia. Felipe le escuchaba en completo silencio mientras Julián le explicaba cómo ocurrió el accidente y cómo, al volver atrás e intentar salvarla, había sido él quien lo había causado. Felipe se estiró sobre la mesa para ponerle una mano en el antebrazo y apretarle ligeramente, dándole el pésame más sincero que Julián había recibido en toda su vida. El enfermero asintió, frotándose los ojos; había pasado tiempo desde aquello pero aún no había logrado superarlo. Felipe esperó a que se recompusiera para volver a hablar.

–Lo lamento muchísimo Julián, de veras. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que se debe sentir al perder a alguien tan querido... –Felipe bajó la mirada a su taza a medio terminar, la infusión se había quedado fría.– Pero creo de veras que deberíais pensar en lo que os he dicho. Tal vez, por respeto a ella o por cualquier otra razón, no queráis llamarlo "almas gemelas", pero la conexión que tenéis con ese hombre no es algo que ocurra todos los días y creo sinceramente que debéis apreciarla como se merece. Escuchadme, yo siento cada momento de sufrimiento de Lope, y no son precisamente pocos, pero los atesoro como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Si vos tenéis la suerte de estar conectado a Federico de forma placentera creo que deberíais aprovechar cada minuto de ello. Os garantizo que merece la pena. –Felipe se levantó de la mesa, empujando ligeramente la taza hacia el centro y clavando los ojos en el reloj colgado en la pared de enfrente. Volvió a mirar a Julián.– Es tardísimo, debo marcharme. –El monarca salió a paso rápido de la cafetería, con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta. Se volvió hacia él justo antes de doblar la esquina del corredor y perderse de vista.– Pensad sobre lo que hemos hablado.

Julián pensó mucho aquel día, sobre Maite y sobre su muerte; sobre Federico y los sueños que compartían; sobre Felipe y sobre Lope, conectados de alguna forma mística que no podría comprender jamás. No soñó nada aquella noche, y se despertó aún más cansado que cuando se acostó.


	4. Chapter 4

Felipe le guía por los pasillos, algo inseguro, y mira una y otra vez el papel que le ha dado Marga, comprobando cada puerta por la que pasan y mordiéndose el labio más fuerte de lo que debería, suficiente para que a Lope le pique y le golpee suavemente en el brazo para hacer que pare

-¿El subsecretario os ha dado permiso para hacer esto? -Le pregunta, pese a tener claro que no lo ha hecho. Felipe se toma un momento, comprobando el número de la puerta que tienen enfrente (la última del pasillo), y se vuelve hacia él con una ceja alzada. -Salvador dijo que necesitaba permiso para salir del Ministerio, pero no mencionó nada sobre cruzar otras puertas. -El monarca sonríe y Lope sabe que debería enfadarse con él por hacer algo tan irresponsable, y más siendo él el rey de España y teniendo el peso de la Historia en sus hombros, pero en su lugar le devuelve la sonrisa, emocionado. Es extraño ver a Felipe honestamente entusiasmado por algo, y aún más por algo que ambos pueden compartir, y Lope no puede evitar la infantil felicidad que le burbujea en el estómago ante la aventura que están a punto de vivir.- No es este pasillo. -Anuncia finalmente Felipe.- ¿Tal vez está más abajo?

Lope se encoge de hombros y ambos rehacen el camino de vuelta a las escaleras de caracol. Siendo honestos, Lope se muere de curiosidad tanto o incluso más que Felipe, pero aún así tiene sus dudas sobre lo que van a hacer; el monarca lleva semanas sin dejar de hablar de Julián y del misterioso poeta con el que parece compartir sueños, y Lope comprende su entusiasmo, pero Felipe apenas le ha dedicado diez minutos a planear cómo van a escaparse o qué le van a decir a Federico una vez le encuentren, y ahora es él quién se muerde el labio. Felipe debe notar su nerviosismo, porque se vuelve hacia él y le toma la mano.

-¿Queréis volver? -Lope niega con la cabeza y ambos permanecen en silencio hasta que encuentran la puerta correcta. Felipe se guarda el papel y suelta la mano de Lope para abrir la puerta.

-Esperad. -Felipe se detiene al momento, volviendo la vista hacia el chico al tiempo que Lope le toma por los hombros y le besa. Lope le sonríe al separarse, provocando que Felipe alce una ceja sin decir palabra, pero aún así devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A Lope se le ocurre por un momento que el hecho de tener una cara expresiva y pasar todo el día con una mueca de aburrimiento es toda una tragedia, pero no dice nada y sigue a Felipe rumbo a 1925.

* * *

Cuando llegan Marga les está esperando en los jardines y sonríe al verles. Lope la saluda con la mano y ambos se acercan a ella, Felipe prácticamente estallando de la emoción.

-¿Dónde está? -Demanda en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca como para que la chica le oiga. Marga se pregunta por qué será que las figuras históricas de las que se hace amiga acaban siempre obsesionadas con Lorca, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decírselo al rey.

-En la residencia. -Responde en su lugar. Lope la mira disculpándose silenciosamente porque, por muy adorable que sea Felipe cuando se emociona, el chico sabe que puede ser increíblemente maleducado sin siquiera darse cuenta. Marga le resta importancia con un movimiento de la mano, y para cuando ambos quieren darse cuenta Felipe ya está casi al otro lado del jardín, mirándoles con una mueca.

-¡Vamos!

-¡Federico no se va a ir a ninguna parte! -Marga se ríe y Lope no puede evitar hacerlo también mientras ambos echan a andar detrás de Felipe, que muy amablemente se ha parado a esperarles, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegan a su altura hace el amago de coger la mano de Lope, como tiene por costumbre en el Ministerio, pero se detiene justo antes de que sus manos se rocen y deja caer el brazo. Posiblemente no sea sano, pero Felipe ha llegado al punto en el que se siente mal si caminan el uno sin sujetar la mano del otro, y es consciente de que a Lope le pasa igual. El chico le mira, suelta un pequeño suspiro y roza ligeramente su brazo con el de Felipe.

-No os lo he dicho -murmura- pero os quedan muy bien las ropas de esta época. -Felipe resopla y sonríe, murmurando de vuelta un "zalamero" que hace reír a Lope. Marga les observa, caminando un par de pasos detrás de ellos, y no puede evitar sonreír y sentirse extrañamente orgullosa de los adolescentes que tiene delante.

-Aquí es. -Les dice cuando finalmente llegan al edificio. Lope lo mira boquiabierto (aún no termina de acostumbrarse a la arquitectura moderna, y se sigue maravillando de lo diferente que es a la de su época), pero Felipe apenas le dedica un segundo y demanda instrucciones para llegar a la habitación del poeta. Marga resopla, en el fondo le hace gracia, y les guía hacia el interior.

Cuando finalmente llegan Federico no está en su habitación, de modo que Marga les da un pequeño tour de la residencia mientras le buscan. Felipe se dedica a resoplar y a murmurar que están perdiendo el tiempo, pero Lope la sigue con gran interés, haciendo preguntas de cuando en cuando. Finalmente encuentran al poeta en la sala común, hablando con Salvador.

-Recordad -les susurra Marga- nada de "vos". -Felipe y Lope asienten al mismo tiempo, decididos, y Marga les pone una mano en el hombro a cada uno, empujándoles un poco.- Vendré a buscaros en un rato. -Lope vuelve a asentir , pero Felipe ya se está acercando al poeta, así que el chico apenas puede decirle adiós a Marga antes de correr junto al rey.

-Disculpa. -Felipe se muerde la lengua para no acabar la palabra en castellano antiguo y toca ligeramente el hombro del poeta, que se gira para mirarles.- Somos amigos de Julián. Y también admiradores. -Añade después, tan solo por si acaso. Federico parece sorprenderse al verles, pero les hace hueco en el sofá en el que está sentado. Lope se sienta junto a él, mientras que Felipe opta por un sillón justo en frente de Dalí, al que apenas mira.

Lo cual, en retrospectiva, es bueno, porque el pintor resopla nada más oír el nombre del enfermero. Ambos adolescentes lo ignoran.

-¿Cómo está? -Pregunta Federico. Lope y Felipe intercambian una mirada y los labios de Felipe se curvan en la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Apenas acaban de conocerle, pero lo primero que ha hecho el poeta ha sido ganar puntos.

-Bien. -Lope es quien habla esta vez. Tiene que pensar cómo formular lo que va a decir antes de decirlo.- Nos ha hablado mucho de ti, y te manda saludos. -Dalí vuelve a resoplar, y Felipe le fulmina con la mirada. Lorca decide permanecer ajeno y en su lugar sonríe al escuchar las palabras de Lope.

-¿Habla de mí? -Pregunta, como si no terminara de creérselo. Dalí vuelve a hacer un ruido particularmente molesto y Felipe no es capaz de seguir soportándolo.

-Dios mío, ¡piérdete! -Sus palabras son veneno y pillan a Salvador desprevenido, obviamente el pintor no esperaba una respuesta tan agresiva. Mira a Federico en busca de apoyo, pero el poeta se encoge de hombros y Dalí solo puede ponerse rojo como un tomate y hacer aspavientos con las manos mientras se marcha de la sala murmurando algo. Felipe sigue al pintor con la mirada hasta que desaparece del todo, dispuesto a saltar de nuevo si al hombre le da por aparecer, pero sus pasos se pierden por el pasillo y Lope vuelve a hablar.

-Yo también soy poeta. -Dice tímidamente. Federico le sonríe, animándole a hablar, y Lope se envalentona.- No soy muy bueno, pero me gusta escribir. Y el teatro.

Felipe abre la boca, posiblemente para decirle a Lope que no se menosprecie y que sus poemas son los mejores que ha escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero Lorca habla antes de que él pueda hacerlo. Felipe está a punto de enfadarse, aún en tensión y listo para saltar al cuello de alguien, pero entonces la imagen de Julián pasa por su cabeza y decide dejarlo estar, solo por esta vez.

-Estoy seguro de que eres mejor de lo que piensas. -Le asegura.- Me gustaría leer algo tuyo algún día. -Añade, haciendo que el rostro de Lope se ilumine. Parece que Federico va a decir algo más, pero en ese momento Marga aparece por la puerta y con una mueca que no le gusta a ninguno de los presentes.

-Tenemos que irnos. -Informa.- Se han dado cuenta de que no estáis.-La respuesta de Felipe es hundirse aún más en el sillón, dispuesto a que los legionarios vengan y se lo lleven a rastras con tal de quedarse un rato más con el poeta (¡apenas han podido cruzar palabra!), pero Lope se levanta con una disculpa y le promete a Federico que volverán a visitarle para terminar la conversación y que le traerá alguno de sus poemas. El poeta también se levanta, estrechándole la mano a Lope y volviéndose hacia Felipe, que mira hacia otro lado con expresión ofendida. Lope le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Vamos. -Le dice. Felipe le mira a los ojos por unos segundos y después se levanta, dándole también la mano al poeta.

-Ha sido un placer. -Federico sonríe y sujeta la mano de Felipe entre las suyas. El monarca nota la incomodidad de Lope ante el gesto y trata de retirarla, pero Federico es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-Recuerdos a Julián. -Le dice. Felipe jura que no sabe cómo, pero por un segundo sus ojos le parecen verdes.


End file.
